His First Time
by Shirakuro Rei
Summary: Saga mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak virgin saat dirinya berumur 15 tahun. Tora cemburu karena tidak mengetahui partner pengalaman pertama Saga itu. Apakah akhirnya Tora akan mengetahuinya? Ataukah sebenarnya Tora sudah mengetahuinya?


**Title :** His First Time

**Author :** 白黒Rei

**Character(s)/Pairing(s) :** Tora x Saga from Alice Nine

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Fluffy

**Warning(s) :** Man x Man Pairing, Smut Scene (?) dalam bahasa Indonesia sucks (=A=;;)

**Disclaimer :** They destined to be together, so I don't own them. LOL

* * *

><p><em>Sejak umur 15 tahun<em>. Kalimat itu melayang-melayang di pikiran Tora akhir-akhir ini. Dia bingung, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak tahu bahwa Saga sudah melepaskan keperjakaannnya sejak umur 15 tahun.

"Hey Tora!"

Tora terbangun dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda pirang memasuki ruangan studio dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya sambil membuka sebotol minuman soda.

Si pemuda pirang menatap balik, "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Sejak umur 15 tahun. Apa menurutmu hal itu tidak apa-apa?", pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apanya?", si pemuda pirang menjawab dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayolah Saga! Sejak kapan kau jadi pikun? Semalam kau baru saja mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa dirimu telah menghilangkan keperjakan sejak umur 15 tahun!"

"Oh.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Oh'?"

"Kupikir kau memikirkan sesuatu"

"Itu yang aku maksud dengan sesuatu! Apa menurutmu hal itu bukan sesuatu?", kali ini disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Tora.

"Kupikir kau memikirkan Watanabe san yang kusebut semalam itu"

Pernyataan si pemuda pirang benar-benar membuat Tora tertegun sekarang. Watanabe san, wanita yang menjadi pujaan Saga. Tentu saja Tora juga cemas memikirkan itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut karena hal ini bukan masalah penting baginya, toh Saga sekarang adalah kekasihnya, bukan kekasih Watanabe yang juga dia kenal semenjak sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

"Watanabe bukan kekasihmu saat ini Saga, jadi itu bukan masalah penting buatku-"

"Lalu kenapa kehilangan keperjakaan saat umur 15 tahun menjadi masalah penting bagimu?", si pemuda pirang bernama Saga itu memotong.

Tora kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia tarik lengan kanan Saga. "Karena kau pacarku sekarang dan...", dia tidak percaya harus mengatakannya, "...dan aku berhak tahu siapa yang menjadi partnermu saat itu!", dia tahu sang pacar pasti akan tertawa mendengar pernyataan kekanakan seperti itu.

Saga menatap tatapan tajam Tora. "Bodoh sekali pacarku ini", sambil tersenyum direbutnya lah bibir Tora. Si pemuda berambut hitam membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Tora dan Saga sudah saling mengenal sejak masih di sekolah dasar. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kecil. Namun, entah sejak kapan status mereka berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang Tora ingat, dia pernah memberikan Saga nafas buatan ketika si pemuda hampir tenggelam di sungai tempat mereka bermain, dan semenjak itu dia tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama lagi terhadap Saga. Tepat ketika mereka baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Tora menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Saga dan meskipun Saga tidak mengatakan dia menerima atau menolak dirinya, Saga tidak pernah menolak ketika Tora menciumnya.

Masalah di masa lalu mereka justru muncul menjelang kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama mereka. Ketika kelas tiga, Saga pernah bilang pada Tora bahwa dia mengagumi sosok Watanabe yang memilik rambut panjang dan berwajah manis. Ketika itu Tora pikir Saga telah jatuh cinta pada Watanabe dan ingin memiliki hubungan sebagaimana pria normal lainnya. Tora sempat marah pada Saga. Pada masa itu merupakan masa yang berat bagi Tora karena keluarganya juga memutuskan bahwa mereka akan pindah rumah. Tora depresi. Hal itu seperti takdir telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya dan Saga tidak bisa bersama. Namun, kini mereka dipertemukan kembali sebagai member Alice Nine. Tora sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Shou yang berteman baik dengan Nao, teman dekat Saga ketika di sekolah menengah atas, teman satu-satunya Saga setelah Tora pergi dari sisinya.

"To.. ra.."

Tora terbangun dari ingatan masa lalunya, dirasakannya Saga melepas ciuman darinya. Si pemuda pirang bernafas terengah –engah.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?", Saga akhirnya dapat mengambil nafas dengan lega.

"Maaf.."

"Kau itu selalu saja cemburuan! Bila sudah emosi suka melakukan hal di luar kontrol pula!"

Tora membenarkan kerah si pemuda pirang yang lusuh akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau melakukannya karena marah seperti waktu dulu!", si pemuda pirang melanjutkan.

_Melakukannya karena marah? Melakukan apa? Waktu dulu?_, kepala Tora dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya. "Um.. Saga.. Apa maksudmu itu ya?", si pemuda terlihat kebingungan.

"Itulah kenapa tadi kukatakan bahwa kau bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa ya?"

"Ummm.."

"Seminggu sebelum kau pindah, di rumahmu"

"Eh?"

"Bodoh, yang membuatku kehilangan keperjakan itu kau tahu!", kali ini muka Saga memerah.

"Eh? Aku? Benarkah?", tanya Tora dengan muka bodohnya.

Dipukulnya kepala Tora, "Dulu kau berpikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Watanabe dan karena kau marah saat aku memuji Watanabe, kau langsung...", kali ini wajah Saga makin memerah.

Seminggu sebelum Tora pindah rumah, dia ingat pernah mengajak Saga main seperti biasa di kamarnya, di sana lah Saga menceritakan kekagumannya pada Watanabe yang membuat darah Tora panas, dan setelah itu...

Akhirnya Tora ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dipeluknya si bassis di sampingnya dengan erat, "Maaf ya Saga.. Aku benar-benar lupa"

Saga melepas pelukannya dengan muka kesal, "Bisa-bisanya kau lupa dengan pengalaman pertamamu di tempat tidur! Itu juga pengalaman pertamaku tahu!"

Si pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum nakal, "Jadi, aku adalah pengalaman pertamamu kan?"

"Bodoh! Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi!", ujar Saga sambil berdiri dari kursi. Mukanya luar biasa memerah.

"Hahaha", tawa Tora sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Saga keluar dari ruangan studio mereka, "Harusnya aku mengerti, bila Saga sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi pasti aku partnernya kan? Maaf ya sayang..", ujar Tora sambil mengecup kening pemuda di hadapannya yang tangannya dia genggam dengan erat.

Si pemuda pirang di sampingnya sudah tidak bisa dan tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi, muka merahnya seolah mengisyaratkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>


End file.
